Kim da Yada
by Slyrr
Summary: Songfic: Kim and Ron are on the porch, relaxing after a tough mission. Sort of makes you feel like... breaking into song? A KP songfic inspired by Discovery Channel's 'Boom da Yada', encompassing KP, characters, villains, and fanfiction. Read & review!


Kim da Yada

A brief Kim Possible songfic

by Greg Fisk (aka "Slyrr")

Kim Possible is owned/copyrighted by Disney and its affiliates, etc. etc.

Kim and Ron sat on the back porch at the Possible house. It had been another long, difficult day. Two classes had been Barkined, with Ron getting extra homework. Bonnie had been her normal snarky self during cheer practice. They had just gotten back from a tough mission in which they'd had to stop Motor Ed from crashing NASCAR with a fleet of remote-controlled muscle cars. They'd saved the day, but Motor Ed had escaped in the confusion.

They had just returned, parachuting from a flight into the backyard and were taking a breather from the day's events. 'Some day, huh KP?' said Ron, leaning back against the house.

'You could say that.' said Kim, with a faint smile. 'At least we stopped Ed from making off with the NASCAR trophy. Still... putting buzz-saw blades on the hubcaps? What kind of person thinks up that kind of stuff?'

They both fell silent for a few moments, pondering the question. 'There's so much weirdness out there.' Kim said at last. 'Did you ever wonder sometimes if we're part of some kind of.... _story_? Like we're nothing but the product of someone else's imagination, playing out whack sitches on a stage? And that all this weirdness is happening just to _amuse_ them?'

They shared a glance as a few seconds passed.

_'Nah!'_ said Ron, shaking his head. And Rufus giggled from his perch on Ron's shoulder.

At that moment, the sun started sinking to the horizon, sending out the orange beams of the day's closing light. It glanced on the roofs of the clouds above, painting them with light and color. It was like they were looking at an upside-down ocean, made with waves of gold and purple cloud.

'Wow...' said Kim. 'Look at that...'

They found themselves holding hands while they watched the sunset. Kim leaned into him, and he put his arm around her, pulling her close.

'That _is_ pretty badical.' said Ron. 'And we might have missed it if we hadn't gone on that mission.'

'Guess it was worth it then.' said Kim softly, resting her head against his shoulder.

They sat and watched in silence. The dipping sun and the rolling clouds kept the colors shifting beautifully until Ron spoke again. 'Kinda makes you feel like.... _singing_, doesn't it?'

Kim blinked. 'What?'

But Ron was looking out towards the horizon and she felt his arm pulling her just a little tighter, as his voice rolled out across the lawn.

_I love the sunsets  
I love the rolling skies,  
I love our missions  
And when you save my life,  
I love the whole world  
Despite the craziness,_

_ Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada...._

The rear sliding door opened and Mr. Dr. Possible was standing there with Mrs. Dr. Possible. Jim and Tim opened the kitchen window and leaned out, and they all started singing too.

Mr Dr. P: _I love rockets!_  
Mrs Dr. P:_ And neurosurgery!_  
Jim:_ I love science!_  
Tim:_ I like our family!_  
Mrs Dr. P:_ I love our daughter!_  
Mr. Dr. P:_ Keep her away from boys!_

All: _Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada...._

Monique: _I love Club Banana,_  
Tara: _I'm dating Josh Mankey,_  
Squad: _We love cheerleading!_  
Bonnie: _And I love drama queens!_  
All: _We love the High School!_  
Barkin: _Just don't be tardy!_

All: _Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada....  
Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada...._

Shego: _I love my green hair  
I love my glowing hands,_  
Henchmen: _We love Drakken  
and all his crazy plans,_  
Drakken: _I love the planet Earth  
Can't wait to take command!_

All:_ Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada...._

Monkey Fist: _I love martial arts!_  
DNAmy: _I think Monty's cute!_  
Frugal Lucre: _I love Smarty Mart!_  
Dementor:_ I want ze battle-suit!_  
Electronique: _I love being evil,_  
Aviarius: _And stealing lots of loot!_

All:_ Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada...._

Adrena Lynn:_ I love bungee jumps!_  
Sr Sr Senior:_ And I love currency!_  
Camille Leon:_ I love high fashion!_  
Gill: _Someday I'll get the squeeb!_  
All: _The world is awesome!_  
Motor Ed:_ Seriously!_

All: _Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada....  
Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada...._

JAKT: _I love romance,_  
Mr. Wizard: _I love an action tale!_  
cpneb: _I love Wade and Joss!_  
Slyrr: _I love Team Probable!_  
Blackbird: _Maternal Instinct,_  
Twila Starla: _And KP videos!_

All: _Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada...._

VampaireNaomi: _We love Monkey Fist,_  
PengyChan: _We love the Lotus Blade,_  
Nutzkie: _We love Crossovers,_  
Slyrr: _And making punny names,_  
Jurnee Jakes: _The KP canvas_  
MrDrP: _Is so much fun to paint,_

All: _Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada...._

Captainkodak1: _We love Kim fiction!_  
King In Yellow: _And there's so much to read!_  
cpneb: _Her grand adventures,_  
whitem:_ Whether on land or sea!_  
All: _We love the UFOs!_  
Zaratan: _And the Golden Fannies!_

All: _Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada....  
Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada...._

Ron: _I love Nacos,  
I love Kim Possible!_  
Kim: _I love adventure,  
I love Ron Stoppable!_  
Kim & Ron:_ We love the whole world,  
And all our loyal fans!_

All: _Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada....  
Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada, Boom da yada...._

And as the sun fell below the horizon, and night spread across the sky, Kim leaned closer to Ron, feeling his arm, warm around her neck and his hand on her shoulder. 'The world is just _awesome_.' she said quietly, as the stars began twinkling above them.


End file.
